kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beam
(trophy) |type = Energy |hat = Jester's hat with two branches and white rim. One orange with small white stars and one solid red. Both branches have white pompoms on the end. Kirby wields a golden wand with small, blue, spherical crystals in its circular rim, and a large, blue, spherical crystal on its top. |elements = Electricity ( ) |powers = Reach behind walls |enemies = Gemra, Laser Ball ( ), Metal Bit, Waddle Doo |mini-bosses = King Doo |bosses = None |helper = Waddle Doo |title = Beam}} Beam is perhaps the most well known Copy Ability that Kirby has at his disposal. It is a very basic ability that Kirby has in almost every game, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, Masahiro Sakurai. General Information The most basic (and the most common) move used by the Beam ability is the Beam Whip, in which Kirby creates a small chain of light and electrifies any enemy in his path. Because of its relatively slow movement and its weak offensive power, it may not be the best ability for close-combat. However, what it lacks in power, it makes up for in its long ranged qualities. In most cases, the Beam ability is the first ability that Kirby comes across in his adventures. Beam is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Team Kirby Clash and ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'', Beam (renamed Beam Mage) returns as one of the four roles to choose from. In this mode, the Wave Beam has been replaced by the Time Beam, which can be charged up to 3 levels. Every time an enemy is hit by the Time Beam, a gauge will appear over them, filling proportionate to the charge of the projectile. Once the gauge is full, time freezes completely, allowing Kirby and his team to land a few extra hits on the boss before the clock resumes. Move Set Robobot Armor Mode In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Beam Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a common trophy depicting his Kirby Super Star design, but with his hat's usual colors reversed. Beam Kirby also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *In the official artwork for both Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, stars are present on both sides of Beam Kirby's hat. **This is also true of the Mirror ability. In these games, Mirror Kirby's hat is a recolored version of Beam Kirby's hat. **''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra are also the only games that have artwork with the hat colors on the wrong sides. *Although the Beam ability didn't appear in Kirby's Dream Land 2 or Kirby's Dream Land 3, when Spark Kirby rides Rick, he is able to use an ability that behaves exactly like Beam. *It is common for handheld Kirby titles to repeat flavor text, evidenced by the fact that Beam has the same flavor text in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby: Squeak Squad also retained this quote, but added two more "Beam it!"s to the end. *While most games show Kirby firing a beam from his hand, Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''onwards show Kirby using a magical wand to fire his beam. **These games are the only ones where Beam Kirby has more than one attack. *In ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a super version of the Beam ability called Flare Beam. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, when the player activates the move by tapping Kirby, he will stop (even in mid-air) and the beam will keep spinning around him until the player lifts the stylus. This attack concept was later reused as Revolution Beam in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Beam is the very first ability Kirby is able to obtain in Kirby's Adventure, ''making it the very first Copy Ability made available to Kirby ever. *Because of its electric properties, Beam can cause balls of electricity to appear on the surface of water and some metallic platforms in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Despite being the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, Beam is not seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Beam's alternate costume is Marx's hat. *Revolution Beam still exists in the code of Kirby: Planet Robobot. However, the move cannot be performed through means other than hacking. This is also true of Triple Hammer and Spinning Fire Breath. *In BOXBOYBOY!, the comic Kirby's Closet depicts Qbby trying on Kirby's Beam Ability Hat. The comic ends with him turning around to find Kirby watching him. Artwork KA Beam.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Beam.png|''Kirby Super Star'' p_akfj_ca.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Beamkirby.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Beam.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Beam 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KSqSq Beam.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:beam.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Beam_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Beam_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR Robobot Beam.PNG|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Robobot Armor Beam Mode) KPR Pause Beam Robobot artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Robobot Armor Beam Mode) TKCD Beam Mage artwork 2.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Gallery KA_Beam_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Beam_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Beam.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Beam_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Images-9.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Beam.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Beam.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Beam.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSBU Beam Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Beam.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Time_Stop.jpg|Beam Mage freezes time. Blue Burning Leo KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability kirby beam 2853.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Beam 15586.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby and the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby beam trophy 3398.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Beam 27023.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby beam.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons File:Adv beam.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Beam Kirby's Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:BeamiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Image:BeamiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:BeamiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' BeamIconKSSU2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' BeamIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:KRtDL Beam icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:KTD Icon Beam.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' File:KTD_Beam_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Beam es:Rayo fr:Rayon it:Raggio ja:ビーム ru:Луч zh:光束 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Roles in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities